With the increasing development of network communication technologies, smart cameras for video surveillance are being widely used. In the related art, a user may access a smart camera through the Internet at any time, which makes it convenient for the user to perform video surveillance. However, if a user terminal cannot access the Internet, it cannot access the smart camera, which increases the difficulty for the user to access the smart camera.